Sci-Fi Channel July 4th marathon 2009
The annual Sci-Fi Channel Fourth of July The Twilight Zone marathon for 2009 ran from to . In 2009, the network prefaced the typical marathon of the original series with a marathon of the 1985 series. The marathon started Thursday, July 2 at 8:00 AM EST and ended July 5 at 6:00 AM EST. 62 episodes of the 1985 series and 68 of the 1959 series were shown, running for 31 and 34 non-consecutive hours, respectively. Schedule from SciFi.com Thursday, July 2, 2009 --''The New Twilight Zone'' marathon starts-- :08:00 AM - NIGHTCRAWLERS :08:30 AM - WORDPLAY-PERSONAL DEMOS :09:00 AM - LITTLE BOY LOST :09:30 AM - TEACHER'S AIDE-CHILDREN'S ZOO :10:00 AM - A LITTLE PEACE AND QUIET :10:30 AM - THE MISFORTUNE COOKIE-A SMALL TALENT FOR WAR :11:00 AM - SHATTERDAY :11:30 AM - ACT BREAK-LOST AND FOUND :12:00 PM - CHAMELEON :12:30 PM - HEALER :01:00 PM - THE BURNING MAN- THE ELEVATOR :01:30 Pm - GRAMMA :02:00 PM - WONG'S LOST AND FOUND EMPORIUM :02:30 PM - HER PILGRIM SOUL (PART 1) :03:00 PM - HER PILGRIM SOUL (PART 2) :03:30 PM - DEALER'S CHOICE :04:00 PM - THE LEPRECHAUN ARTIST :04:30 PM - A MESSAGE FROM CHARITY (PART 1) :05:00 PM - A MESSAGE FROM CHARITY (PART 2) :05:30 PM - YE GODS :06:00 PM - IF SHE DIES :06:30 PM - DEAD WOMEN'S SHOES :07:00 PM - OPENING DAY :07:30 PM - PALADIN OF THE LOST HOUR :08:00 PM - THE SHADOW MAN :08:30 PM - THE NIGHT OF THE MEEK :09:00 PM - ONE LIFE, FUNISHED IN EARLY POVERTY :09:30 PM - THE BEACON :10:00 PM - MONSTERS :10:30 PM - LITTLE PEOPLE- A MATTER OF MINUTES :11:00 PM - QUARANTINE :11:30 PM - TOOTH OF CONSEQUENCES- WISH BANK :12:00 AM - BUT CAN SHE TYPE?- THE STAR :12:30 AM - TO SEE THE INVISIBLE MAN :01:00 AM - WELCOME TO WINFIELD :01:30 AM - COLD READING- THE UNCLE DEVIL SHOW :02:00 AM - BUTTON, BUTTON :02:30 AM - PROFILE IN SILVER :03:00 AM - DEAD RUN :03:30 AM - RED SNOW :04:00 AM - GRACE NOTE :04:30 AM - NEED TO KNOW- AFTER HOURS :05:00 AM - SHADOW PLAY :05:30 AM - TAKE MY LIFE....PLEASE!- I OF NEWTON :06:00 AM - --PAID PROGRAMMING-- Friday July 3, 2009 :08:00 AM - THE LAST DEFENDER OF CAMELOT :08:30 AM - ONCE AND FUTURE KING :09:00 AM - SAUCER OF LONLINESS :09:30 AM - WORLD NEXT DOOR :10:00 AM - VOICES IN THE EARTH :10:30 AM - WHAT ARE FRIENDS FOR? :11:00 AM - THE STORYTELLERS :11:30 AM - AQUA VITA :12:00 PM - TIME AND TERESA GOLOWITZ :12:30 PM - PRIVATE CHANNEL- DREAMS FOR SALE :01:00 PM - SONGS OF THE YOUNGER WORLD :01:30 PM - NIGHTSONG :02:00 PM - THE CONVICT'S PIANO :02:30 PM - THE CARD :03:00 PM - THE ROAD LESS TRAVELED :03:30 PM - THE GIRL I MARRIED :04:00 PM - SHELTER SKELTER :04:30 PM - THE TOYS OF CALIBAN --Episodes switch to The Twilight Zone (original series)-- :05:00 PM - PROBE 7 OVER AND OUT :05:30 PM - THE LAST FLIGHT :06:00 PM - A KIND OF STOPWATCH :06:30 PM - THE LITTLE PEOPLE :07:00 PM - NIGHTMARE AS A CHILD :07:30 PM - NIGHT OF THE MEEK :08:00 PM - WALKING DISTANCE :08:30 PM - STOPOVER IN A QUIET TOWN :09:00 PM - A GAME OF POOL :09:30 PM - ONE FOR THE ANGELS :10:00 PM - THE AFTER HOURS :10:30 PM - NUMBER TWELVE LOOKS JUST LIKE YOU :11:00 PM - MIRROR IMAGE :11:30 PM - MR. DINGLE, THE STRONG :12:00 AM - THE OLD MAN IN THE CAVE :12:30 AM - MR. BEVIS :01:00 AM - THE CHANGING OF THE GUARD :01:30 AM - THE 7TH IS MADE UP OF PHANTOMS :02:00 AM - DEAD MAN'S SHOES :02:30 AM - MR. DENTON ON DOOMSDAY :03:00 AM - HOCUS-POCUS AND FRISBY :03:30 AM - A SHORT DRINK FROM A CERTAIN FOUNTAIN :04:00 AM - MR. GARRITY AND THE GRAVES :04:30 AM - ESCAPE CLAUSE :05:00 AM - THE GRAVE :05:30 AM - NOTHING IN THE DARK :06:00 AM - --PAID PROGRAMMING-- Saturday, July 4 2009 :09:00 AM - A HUNDRED YARDS OVER THE RIM :09:30 AM - NICK OF TIME :10:00 AM - A MOST UNUSUAL CAMERA :10:30 AM - THE BEWITCHIN' POOL :11:00 AM - FIVE CHARACTERS IN SEARCH OF AN EXIT :11:30 AM - THE DUMMY :12:00 PM - LONG DISTANCE CALL :12:30 PM - I SING THE BODY ELECTRIC :01:00 PM - LITTLE GIRL LOST :01:30 PM - THIRD FROM THE SUN :02:00 PM - IT'S A GOOD LIFE :02:30 PM - A PIANO IN THE HOUSE :03:00 PM - THE MIDNIGHT SUN :03:30 PM - THE INVADERS :04:00 PM - THE ODYSSEY OF FLIGHT 33 :04:30 PM - THE HITCH-HIKER :05:00 PM - THE MASKS :05:30 PM - THE OBSOLETE MAN :06:00 PM - THE HOWLING MAN :06:30 PM - LIVING DOLL :07:00 PM - WHERE IS EVERYBODY :07:30 PM - A STOP AT WILLOUGHBY :08:00 PM - WILL THE REAL MARTIAN PLEASE STAND UP :08:30 PM - TIME ENOUGH AT LAST :09:00 PM - EYE OF THE BEHOLDER :09:30 PM - THE MONSTERS ARE DUE ON MAPLE STREET :10:00 PM - TO SERVE MAN :10:30 PM - NIGHTMARE AT 20,000 FEET :11:00 PM - DEATH'S HEAD REVISITED :11:30 PM - THE HUNT :12:00 AM - TWO :12:30 AM - PEOPLE ARE ALIKE ALL OVER :01:00 AM - A PENNY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS :01:30 AM - NIGHT CALL :02:00 AM - A NICE PLACE TO VISIT :02:30 AM - TWENTY-TWO :03:00 AM - QUEEN OF THE NILE :03:30 AM - THE RIP VAN WINKLE CAPER :04:00 AM - THE LONELY :04:30 AM - IN PRAISE OF PIP :05:00 AM - I SHOT AN ARROW INTO THE AIR :05:30 AM - I AM THE NIGHT - COLOR ME BLACK :06:00 AM - --PAID PROGRAMMING-- Background information * This year's marathon was technically the last to appear on the Sci-Fi Channel, as the network rebranded itself SyFy on . Category:TV Series Category:Lists